Invaders Need No one
by Darqx
Summary: (One-shot) Zim is forced to reassess this statement as he talks to an injured Gir.


Hello again! It is I, Darqx, back to torment you with more of my one-shot story things! BWA HA HA HA! I am going to take over the Invader Zim fanfiction pages!! Cue the lights people! 

_Title_: Invaders Need No one  
_Author_: Darqx  
_Summary_: Zim is forced to reassess this statement as he talks to an injured Gir.  
_Rating_: PG  
_Warnings_: Contains low level Zim angst (angst is nice!) and is pretty much a dialogue fic.  
_Author's Notes_: Another one-shot (if I ever got famous for something it would be for one-shot stories...) about Zim and Gir. I was just thinking that Zim truly _does_ appreciate Gir, it's just that he's too stubborn to admit it. And then my thoughts turned to, 'but what if something happened to _make_ Zim admit it?' And then...and then this came out. =/  
_Disclaimer_: Jhonen Vasquez owns Zim and crew, and i just borrow the characters like some sort of...borrower...person. 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**~*Invaders need no one…*~**

Gir. 

Why did you do that Gir? 

Stupid robot. I had him in my sights! I had him! 

… 

Why did you follow me? 

I told you to stay at home and guard the base. That was a direct order Gir! You disobeyed me. 

… 

Can you still hear me? 

You shouldn't have done that. I told you to stay at the base. Why didn't you listen? 

You never listen… 

I could've handled it by myself! I am ZIM after all. My lazers are a lot more superior and advanced than that stupid Dib-beast's weapon thing. I had him in my sights! We could've ended it right there! 

…The fact that he managed to shoot first was a fluke. 

… 

I never usually run from a fight y'know. But after what happened - 

… 

I bet you didn't even _know_ what you were doing when you jumped out in front of me like that. 

… 

Or did you? 

… 

Gir? I…I'm sorry. I don't think I can fix you. The damage is too extensive. I can't do it. Nothing's working! I swear I tried everything! I even called the Tallest and asked whether I could send you back for repairs. 

It would've been a six month journey, one that I couldn't have accompanied you on. But the mission is still here and it's still important. 

You understand. Right? 

… 

As it was, they didn't let me. They said that you were one of a kind and that you _couldn't_ be fixed, especially not on Irk. I think they were angry at me for destroying such an advanced SIR Unit. 

But it wasn't my fault… 

It wasn't my fault. It was – 

It…it _was_ my fault. I should have anticipated that the Dib would pull something like that. 

Maybe if I had we wouldn't be where we are now. 

_…I'm…I'm sorry._

…I can't fix you. You're just so…different. I don't even know how you work! 

Why do you have to be so different?  
WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DIFFERENT!? 

ANSWER ME! 

WHY. DO. YOU. HAVE. TO. BE. SO. DIFFERENT!? 

… 

Why…? 

… 

I..I can't. I just can't. The Tallest can't. The computer can't. _I_ can't. I've tried; so many times I've tried. 

… 

I hate you. 

… 

No. No I don't. I don't hate you… 

… 

…I think there's something wrong with me. My eyes burn and my cheeks are wet. Is this some kind of strange earth disease? I'll have to get the computer to analyze me later. 

… 

I haven't gone out in days Gir. The mission will be in jeopardy if I continue like this. 

… 

But I can't abandon you. No, I would never dream of abandoning you. Not now, not after so long! Not after so much work! 

… 

I _will_ fix you.  
I _will_. 

I will. I won't give up on the mission Gir, but I won't give up on _you_ either. I'll try everything again, and then I'll try more things! 

And I'll fix you. I will. 

And then we'll be together again. 

And you can help me get revenge on the Dib. _Your_ revenge. 

And you can help me conquer earth. 

And you can have the moon. I promised you the moon, remember? 

And you can cook us waffles and run around and play and annoy me. 

And everything will be back to normal. 

Yeah… 

… 

I don't know _why_ I care. I shouldn't care. Not about you. You're only a robot helper. But I do. That's already breaking an Irken rule. 

But I _do_ care. I don't know whether I should be ashamed or not. I am breaking strict Irken protocol… 

… 

Everything concerning you confuses me. 

… 

… 

Heh. 

I remember- 

I remember I once said that invaders need no one. 

But… 

But I think… 

I think I need you. 

… 

I need you Gir. You can't terminate on me. I'll fix you, I will. But I can't do it right now. I have to keep you in here, just for a while. And you have to shut down now. 

… 

No. Stop that. Don't do that eye leaking thing. You know I hate it when you do that. It'll only be temporary. I won't put you out of commission permanently. I already said that. This is just so that you reserve what little energy you have left so that you have a better chance of waking up. And it will make whatever I have to do easier. 

… 

…Or are your eye units leaking for a different matter? 

My eyes are going blurry again. There must be something wrong with my optical lenses. 

Or maybe I'm doing what you're doing. What is this? I didn't even know I could do this… eye leaking thing. What does it mean? 

… 

Stop it Gir. I can't bear it anymore. Your eye leaking is making MY eyes leak! I'm sorry. It'll only be for a while. Shut down. 

… 

Shut down. 

… 

I _said_ shut down. 

… 

I _command_ you to shut down! 

… 

SHUT DOWN!! 

… 

Please…just… 

-------------------------------------------------------- 

Zim leant his head against the door of the storage room. It had been so hard to close the door, to shut out the sight of Gir's mangled body and its now lifeless eyes. He hadn't wanted to. 

Because he knew the truth. 

"I'm…sorry Gir. I lied. It might not be for just a while. I don't know how long it will take for me to _try_ and fix you…I don't know how long it'll be before I see you again…" 

Zim stepped away, aware and annoyed that his eyes were leaking again. He reached out a hand to steady himself, his head swimming with conflicting thoughts. 

He managed to pick out _one_. 

"Invaders need no one." Zim muttered bitterly. 

But it was without any conviction and with a heavy heart that he walked away. 

**//The End//**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ah, another ending *sniffs*. Twasn't it sad? =( 

Anywho, i hope you enjoyed it! It's amazing how many people get pleasure out of another person's misery (cartoon character wise I am one of them)! 

Uh...please R/R! I'd like to know whether I'm going the right way with these one-shots! That way i can belt more out and completely melt all your brain cells! Heh heh.. 

Muchos gracius! *I don't know spanish* =} 


End file.
